


Irresistible

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

“Are you almost ready, my dear?” Aziraphale called, adjusting his bowtie in the small mirror he had hung by the front door for this very reason.

“Just a moment!”

Crowley’s voice floated out from the bedroom upstairs, more gentle and melodious than usual, and Aziraphale smiled. In the weeks following the failed Apocalypse, the angel and demon had danced around their feelings for each other before finally succumbing to them--thanks to some well-timed intervention from Madame Tracy and Newt--and now they were celebrating their one-year anniversary. In the grand scheme of their timeless existences, one year was not a very long time, but after all the waiting and pining it seemed like the right thing to do, to celebrate the little milestones. Only two months previously they had moved to a little cottage in the South Downs, but Aziraphale wanted to male the trip to London to dine at the Ritz for their anniversary. He had even gone so far as to make a reservation  _ the human way _ , reserved a suite for the evening, and insisted on them both dressing up more than usual. Aziraphale had opted to take a turn from his usual color scheme--his tailor had been absolutely thrilled to bits--donning a dove-gray suit with subtle pinstriping, a pale lavender checked collared shirt, and a purple patterned bow tie. 

A light creaking was the only sign Aziraphale got of Crowley’s descent and when the angel turned he found himself frozen to the spot. Crowley had obviously taken a peek at Aziraphale’s clothing choice for the evening because the dress he had chosen matched the color of the bow tie perfectly. His shoulders were fully on display, the jut of his clavicles simply mouthwatering. The pale column of his neck was accentuated by a side-swept tumble of copper curls. Aziraphale moved forward as if in a trance, meeting Crowley half-way. There was a shimmery highlight along the demon’s cheekbones and his lips were painted a rosy reddish-pink, much less severe or sultry than the color he usually chose to wear. Aziraphale didn’t even realize he had lifted his hand until he saw his own fingers brushing gently against that lovely defined cupid’s bow. Crowley’s lips parted slightly, his breath ghosting over the pad of Aziraphale’s fingers in a way that made the angel shiver. When the corners of Crowley’s mouth curled up into a familiar tempting smile, Aziraphale simply couldn’t resist any longer, he had to kiss that smile from those luscious lips. So he did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested: 
> 
> Aziraphale's suit
> 
> Crowley's dress


End file.
